Friends or Lovers: Kare to Kano no Hanashi
by Chibi Black Ookami
Summary: Natsume loved Mikan for 6 years but she thinks that she loves Ruka. But Ruka is already going out with her best friend Hotaru. ' Friends can never be lovers' that's what she said, 'I'll make you fall for me Mikan Sakura' that's what he intends to do. Friends or Lovers: His and Her Story.


**Friends or Lovers : Kare to Kano no Hanashi  
**

* * *

_**"Friends can never be lovers" I'll make you take it back Mikan Sakua, I'll show that Friends can be Lovers **_

**Me: I don't own Gakuen Alice n I knw I should be working on my other two stories The Heart Breaker and Drak Secret: Kanojo no Himitsu which I'm but this idea was bugging me so I had to write it ^^ :D thanks n love you all oh n I changed the title from Is It You? to the current one  
**

* * *

**_Flash back_**

Heir of the most powerful companies ever existed and conquered every domain, son of Akito and Mai Hyuuga, Fire Alice, very smart and keen for a six year old boy. Wears an emotionless expression all the time even in front of his parents- though they are cheerful and not one of those kinky old folks, currently home-schooled and he never went to school before also he never picks interest in anything or anyone. That's who Natsume Hyuuga was.

One day his uncle Kazuma Hyuuga came and told them that Natsume has an Alice, even though attending the Gakuen wasn't a must. the Hyuuga couple was surprised when he came out with his book in his small hands and said "I'll go. Uncle please prepare my entrance papers and everything" Kazuma nodded with a smile while Akito and Mai were holding each others hands crying with puppy eyes

"Mama. Our Natsu-kun is leaving us"

"I know Papa but we have to be strong he'll have to leave the nest one day or another" and with that they jumped on their one child, squeezing him in a tight hug.

He was annoyed at first but then his eyes softened, and for a while he hesitated to leave them. His parents embrace was warm, so he just patted their hands and looked at them with a smile that they never saw before.

"I want to, Oka-san, Otto-san. So please" he said and they agreed with a smile

"Well that's good news! and Natsume don't worry your cousin Hotaru goes to our academy too. So you wouldn't have troubles in making new friends" The next day he rode in the black limo and watched from the back window his parents who were crying in chibi mode while hugging each other

_'Not having trouble in making new friends huh?_' he thought to himself as he watched his classmates eying him in both admiration and fear.

Admiring him for his skills in excelling in every single school subject without breaking a sweat, fearing him because of his Fire Alice and his statue as the high school principal's nephew. But nonetheless he had Ruka Nogi, a half Japanese guy that was his seatmate and his cousin's wicked ideas and inventions lab rat, who managed to befriend him fast and became his best friend. So the most closest people to him were Ruka and Hotaru

One day in class, the nine year old Natsume was ditching it with Ruka so they had no idea what was going on. Narumi their homeroom teacher came in and announced the bigining of class but most students ignored him

"Ah and by the way, we have a transfer student today. Please come in Mikan-chan" the door opened and the class gasped lightly

"I..I'm Mikan Sakura, Nullification Alice, special star. Hajimimashite to Yoroshiku desu" she said with a blush. She had brown hair mixed with some blond curls, pretty normal, but her eyes that's what made the class gasp. The left one was platinum blue while the right one was olive

"So any questions?" Narumi asked the smile never leaving his face, one girl raised her hand "Yes Amamiya-san"

"Sensei why does she have different eyes ? does she try to stand out too much?" she asked in a snobbish way

"Um..ano...I was born like this" Mikan said quietly, but the still the kids kept saying things like ( u knw how kids can be)

"Eh ? she looks weird with those eyes", "Hmph, she can't match Natsume-sama's beautiful crimson eyes" , "Maybe she does try to stand out as Aya said I mean to have to different eye color that's impossible" , "And I thought that Hyuuga-san's eyes were impossible" Mikan's face fell as she heard every comment about her eyes, she fought the tears that threatened to fall soon

_'No I promised oka-san that I won't cry over this matter, I have to be strong'_

_'Idiots. They are judging a book by its cover, her eyes aren't bad they're pretty and she seems nice. Maybe I should talk to her later' _a girl with purple irises thought as she kept staring at Mikan

"Eto... then Mikan-chan's partner will be Natsume-kun. That..." he found his seat empty "currently isn't here, well let's go and complete your transfer papers ok?" he smiled reassuringly at her and she nodded

* * *

Natsume was alone at the Sakura tree, Ruka left because he had to take care of the animals in the barn, so there he was reading a book called ' White Fang '. Then he heard footsteps coming near his tree

_'If I dind't have much control devices on me I would have burned whoever dared to approach my tree'_ he thought as he masked his presence, hoping that whoever it was will leave already

"Moo it's lunch and I'm lost, if only I could find my partner" it was a girl's voice and she slumped on the ground, leaning her back on the tree "Where are you Natsume Hyuuga? wherever you are come out right now I need your help" she covered her face with her hands and almost shouted. He smirked and jumped down in front of the oblivious brunette

"You called for me?" he had his hand in his pocket, the other holding the book. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion for the raven boy as Mikan uncovered her face and stared at him with her eyes.

"Ah it's you! the guy that Narumi-sensei showed me in the picture." she beamed at him "I'm Mikan Sakura. Your new partner"

For the next minutes Natsume said no word and just looked at her. She felt self-conscious

"Ano...are you ok Hyuuga-san?" she asked, he nodded

"It's just your eyes are..." he began but paused, for the lack of words '_They are beautiful, Kirei ' _and Mikan's face lowered. She showed him a sad smile

"I know, I know. They are weird right? I look like those odd eyed cats ? I'm strange?" she asked desperately while tears cascaded down from her eyes. And judging by the tone of her voice, she got a lot of negative critics about her eyes Natsume concluded

He sighed and sat next to her, took out a hankerchief from his pocket and lifted her chin with one finger

"Stop crying Baka!" he whipped her tears, gently "B-but..." she stuttered

"I was going to say that you have Heterechromia right? and they don't look weird to me. Your orbs are just fine, I mean look at mine, they're crimson" he patted her head and pointed at his irise

"How did you know about it? about Heterechromia I mean " she asked in astonishment.

Never in her life did someone treat her like this, even her family members- aside from her mother and father- used to treat her like a freak. Yet this boy was a complete stranger and he was gentle and nice to her

He shrugged " I've read about that phenomene in a book,so what happened did you have an accident?" she shook her head

"No I inherited it from my family. My father is half japanese, half french while my mother is pure french. They told me that my grand-papa from mother's side was heterochmatic too, so I got it from him" she hugged her knees

"Kedo people treat me like I'm some kind of monster. And that makes me sad, I was born like this so I can't help it and I don't want to wear contacts because this is who I am. No denying at all"

"You shouldn't care about what others think of you, as you said this is who you are" he stood up

"Come on let's go" he offered her a hand and she took it

"Where are we going?" she asked innocently

"We're going to Central Town to eat, I heard you complaining about being lost and I guess you're hungry. My treat" he dragged her by her wrist

"But what about afternoon classes?" she protested

"We have the afternoon free so it should be fine" he replied

"Arigato Hyuuga-san" she smiled at him, her happy-go-lucky smile that makes the sun feel ashamed at its radiance

"Natsume, call me Natsume" she nodded and he let go of her so that she was walking by his side. Mikan noticed the book in his hand

"Ne Natsume, is that 'White Fang' for Jack London?" she pointed to the book that was in his hand

"Yeah, did you read it ?" he asked

"Um. I read it three times and I loved it. My favorite part is when White Fang lures Lip-Lip near his mother Kiche so that he could pay him back." her eyes twinkled as she talked animatedly

His lips curved upwards "Yeah me too. But I liked how he described the misfortunate situations that the cub experienced" she nodded and they kept talking, they found out they had a lot of mutual things.

And since that day they became close friends, they would meet under the Sakura tree to talk, argue, or tease each other

Natsume didn't mind sharing his tree with her nor did he mind her presence at all. Actually he got used to her

**_End of Flash back_**

He smiled as he remembered how he first met her, and looked at the sixteen year old brunette that slept soundly next to him. Her head on his shoulder and one earbud in her ear while the other was in his, he watched the rise and fall of her chest

_'She sleeps fast, mataku this girl is impossible'_ he thought with a genuine smile as he brushed a few stands of her hair '_She's smart yet dense, she's cheerful and annoying and she's the one that I love but she doesn't notice and instead she fell for my best friend who already has a girlfriend' _ Natsume sighed as he remembered, the day he found her crying

_**Flash Back**_

He went to Mikan's room but he didn't find her there so he decided to hang around, hopefully she would bump into him and he would peek at her underwear like the usual. He spent the whole afternoon searching for her but still no trace of the brunette

_'Damn I can't find her, she isn't at the sakura tree. Just where the hell did she go?'_ thought the fifteen year old crimson eyed lad

**_Natsume I found a very beautiful lake in the north forest, let's go see it together next time_**

"The lake?" he dashed, hoping to find her there "Please be there Mikan"

The sun begun to set leaving a beautiful shade of orange and red in the sky. As he neared the lake in the depth of the forest he found her standing in front of the lake, throwing stones

"Little girl what are you doing?" he panicked for the whole day and here is she, playing around with stones like a child. She didn't reply, yet he heard her sniff a couple of times

"Are you crying ?" still she ignored him, he went to her and yanked her arm. She was really crying

"Oi what's wrong did..." she hugged him, tight. At first he blushed and was surprised '_This is not the time' _he scolded himself mentally and hugged her back

"It's ok, tell me what's the matter Little girl?" he spoke in a soft voice, she continued to cry on his chest

"It hurts Natsume. My heart hurts a lot, I couldn't stand seeing them with each other" her voice was muffled

_'Ah if my guess is right then it's about him'_ he thought sadly "Let's sit down first then you can tell me" they sat down and she told him about her dilemma

"When we were 10 and some girls started to insult me then they pushed me so I ended up with a wound in my leg. You remember, right?" he nodded

"You weren't there so Ruka came to my help and they ran away because they feared him. He treated my wounds and said that he likes the colors of my eyes and that I should smile instead of crying" she paused "well since that day I started to like him, I guess"

_'As I thought it's Ruka'_

"At first I thought it was just a mere crush but then I came to realise that I really really like him. And today I thought about confessing to him, but..." her eyes began to water

"When I was looking for him. I spotted him with Hotaru kissing near the trees, he asked her to be his girlfriend and she said yes" she cried silently as the scene of them kissing came to her mind

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and brought her closer to him "Hush! don't cry. You can't do anything about it, you don't always expect the person that you love will love you back"

"I'm aware of that Natsume and Hotaru is my best friend, so I should be happy for her. I'll forget about my love for Ruka, after all we're friends and friends can never be lovers" she rested her head on his chest and they stayed like that for a while

_'Friends can never be lovers huh? One day Mikan I'll prove you wrong. Because everything is possible'_ he tightened his grip on her and decided that he'll make Mikan fall for him one way or another

_**END OF FLASH BACK**_

"Natsume!" he looked down at the owner of that sweet voice. Olive/blue orbs stared back at him "Nani?"

"For how long did I sleep?" she asked, rubbing her eyes

"You sleep like a rock." he pretended to massage his shoulder " My shoulder hurts now, thanks to your big empty head"

"Hey I'm second in class right after you so my head is not empty" she retorted with a pout

"Yeah and you'll always be second right behind me" he smirked and she smacked him in the head "Idiot" she crossed her arms over her chest

"Yeah Yeah whatever! come on let's go it's time for afternoon class" he stood up, dusted his pants and extended his hand to her

She smiled at him and took his hand "Um. Let's go" they walked while bickering and pushing each other playfuly, he messes her hair and she punches his chest

They entered the classroom, and Mikan scowled a little at the sight in front of her. Natsume noticed the sudden change and knew what was going on _'It must be...as I thought' _he followed Mikan's gaze

There stood Ruka with his arms around Hotaru chatting with Koko, Sumire, Yuu, Nonoko. The black cub that was resting close to Ruka's feet, stood up and dashed to greet Mikan, by jumping on her and licking her cheek

"Hey Kuro, did you miss me?" she chuckled as the cub snarled and bit her arm softly

"Mikan! Nastume!"

"Hey guys what's up?" Mikan smiled while Natsume acknowledged them with a silent nod

"Misaki-sensei said that the teachers have an urgent meeting, we have free time this whole afternoon" Sumire clapped her hands in delight

"Hey let's go to Central Town then" Nonoko said, they agreed

"You go if you want. I want to speak with Mikan alone" Hotaru said in her stoic voice

"Eh? what's wrong Hotaru?" Mikan asked

"Not here, in my room. Come on" she grabbed the brunette and dragged her by her hand "Excuse us"

Mikan was perplexed '_What's up with Hotaru? I wonder what could be the important topic she wanted to discuss with me about?'_

Hotaru and Mikan sat on the couch in the inventor's three star room

"Mikan do you think I didn't notice?" Hotaru asked suddenly

"What are you saying Hotaru?" she replied, confusion was taking over her

The inventor sighed "Mikan I know you love Ruka"

The brunette felt as if the world came crashing on her, she tried to deny

"I saw the way you used to look at him, when we were young and I know you get sad when you see us together. Mikan I'm not your best friend for nothing, I can tell that the smile you're wearing is fake"

Mikan bowed her head, making her bangs shield her unusual eyes "I'm sorry Hotaru" she smiled "Hotaru might hate me right now ne? I'm a lousy friend. If you don't want to talk with me again I understand it"

The purple eyed lass took out her baka gun and shot Mikan "Baka, " she hugged the brunette "it's ok. I'm not mad, I know why you think he's the one for you"

"Think? Hotaru I'm sure of it. He helped me, when I needed it. He defended me, he didn't make fun of my bizarre eyes" she breathed in to calm herself "Kedo, Ruka had his eyes set on you Hotaru and I'll forget this whole thing. I won't interfere with your relationship anymore, so be happy together ne?"

She smiled at the brunette "Mikan you're very dense you know that?" she gave a questioning look

"Mou Hotaru! why is everyone calling me dense. I get good marks, damn it"

"The one you love isn't Ruka" Hotaru said

"What do you mean by that?"

"Mikan I want you to describe your dream guy and try to think about each suggestion ok?"

She nodded and closed her eyes "Ok, well let's see I want him to be" she thought

**"**I want someone that can protect me**"** an image of Natsume came to her mind

**_"You took it too far Sakura" one fan girl said. They cornered her so that her back was pressed against a tree and she had no way to escape_**

**_"Yeah I mean throwing yourself at Natsume-sama like that. How lower can you get?" they smirked_**

**_"Just because Natsume-sama gives you his attention doesn't mean you're all that"_**

**_"That's not true Natsume is my friend. And I care about him" she protested_**

**_"Yeah rigghht. I'm sure he pays attention to you because he pities you. You were rejected at your first day by your classmates because of your eyes"_**

**_"Fake wanna-be, trying to seduce Natsume-sama like that and use his popularity. You're the worst, and we must teach you a lesson"_**

**_"Ok you touch her, I'll make your lives hell in here that you'll regret ever being born " they turned around to find a pair of crimson eyes glaring at them. His irises turned blood red with anger_**

**_"Natsume-sama we were just talking with her that's all" they lied_**

**_"Yeah and I'm gay, now scram I don't want to see your ugly faces anymore" They ran away crying crocodile tears_**

**_"Natsume-sama is very cold to us" the brunette sighed in relief_**

**_"Are you ok ?" he approached her and patted her head, she nodded " Yeah but for a second I thought I was gonna die. Arigato ne"_**

**_He smiled, one of his rare ones that are meant for Mikan only "Anytime. Come on"_**

"I want someone that will keep all of my secrets and comfort me when I need it"

_**They were at Natsume's room, working on a project assigned to them and it was already eleven o'clock. Suddenly, the rain began to pour**_

_**"Ne Nastume is there a chance that it will be a storm tonight?" she asked as she panicked a little**_

_**He nodded, his eyes never leaving the papers**_

_**"Will there be a blackout ?" she asked**_

_**"How should I know baka, stop slacking around and get back to work" she nodded and resumed working**_

_**Then he stood up and went to the kitchen, came back, and headed to the door**_

_**"Where are you going?"Mikan asked**_

_**"I'll buy coffee from the machine I don't have any of it left in the kitchen. Be right back" he closed the door with a click, leaving Mikan all alone**_

_**The thunder roared and the lights began to turn off and on. The poor brunette was scared and kept chanting in her head**_

_**'It's cool, I'm not scared. Thunder is not scary, Natsume will be back soon. It's cool Mikan, ochizuke" without realising she was crying silently. The lights turned off, and Mikan jumped from her seat**_

_**She grabbed a pillow and hugged it "Natsume please hurry" she burried her face in the soft pillow and curled into a ball trying to block the sound of thunder outside and to surpass her fear of darkness**_

_**She heard footsteps, quick ones coming near Natsume's room then the door opened and something bright came inside**_

_**'Onegai chikazukuna, don't come near me Please'**_

_**"Iee Sawaruna, Don't touch me" she shouted**_

_**"Calm down it's me" came Natsume's husky voice, she held on the end of his shirt. He activaed his Alice and a small flame was dancing behind him**_

_**"Natsume I'm scared" her heart was beating fast and she was shaking nonstop**_

_**He sighed "Fine " he sat next to her and made her head rest on his lap all while stroking her hair**_

_**"Arigato Natsume" was the last thing she said before the darkness took over her conscious**_

_**"Hn" he smiled and pecked her forehead "Sleep well Little girl"**_

_**The next morning Mikan woke up in the fire Alice's room**_

_**"Oh finally you woke up little girl?" he asked sarcastically**_

_**"EH? what I am doing here?" she rose up and memories from yesterday came back to her mind  
**_

_**"Eto...Natsume sorry if I caused you trouble" she said, while frowning in a cute way. He pinched the edge of his noise**_

_**"And since when you didn't, I have to look after you almost 24/7. A little girl is a little girl after all" he smirked and ruffled her already messy hair**_

_**"Baka, I don't care. I'm going back to my room" she stood up and went to the door.**_

_**Before she left she turned around "Natsume are you going to tell the others about...um.. you know...my phobias?"**_

_**He gave a smug look that Mikan understood well " What do you think?"**_

_**She beamed " Arigato Natsume, you're the best. Jaa naa" and with that she left**_

"I want someone that treats me well and cares about me and knows the things I like and dislike"

_**The gang were hanging out in Central Town. They were sitting in a café**_

_**"I want soda please" Ruka said to the waitress that was taking their orders**_

_**"I want soda with strawberry cake" Natsume said and closed the menu, he had a thing for strawberries**_

_**"I want juice and strawberry cake too please" Mikan chirped**_

_**"I'm sorry miss but we ran out of strawberries so we could only make 2 pieces and there's just one left" the waitress said**_

_**"Eh? Honto ?" she pouted, heaving a sigh" Wakarimashita, I'll take chocolate cake then"**_

_**"Right away" minutes later the waitress came back with the orders**_

_**She put the Chocolate cake in front of Mikan who was about to dig in but someone took the plate away from her**_

_**"Chotto... Natsume! What are you doing?" she tried to glare but failed**_

_**"Here" he gave her his Ichigo cake while he took hers "You can have it"**_

_**"Demo Natsume ga ichigo wo suki deshou?" she asked**_

_**"Take it I said. And that's final"he began to eat, she smiled and took two strawberries and gave them to him**_

_**"Hai here you go, as a thank you " he took them but then he flickered her forehead**_

_**"Work on your glare next time, little girl. It's very pathetic" he smirked and they began to fight again**_

"I want someone that I can cry in front of, and would listen to my problems. Someone that can cheer me up when I'm sad"

_**She remembered that day at the lake where Natsume stayed with her when she told him about Ruka and Hotaru, he was there, never leaving her till she felt a whole lot better or at times when she would be sad from seeing them together. Natsume was always there to distract her, using his own crazy ways**_

"Someone like...?" Hotaru asked with an amused glint in her eyes _'The baka began to realise'_

"Like..." her eyes widened as reality struck her; All this time she loved Natsume, he was always by her side

"Na-tsu-me"

"Finally! it's about time" Hotaru threw her hands in the air "Dousuru Mikan?" she asked

"What I'm gonna do ? What I'm gonna do? I'll tell you, I'll move my sorry ass and go find that idiot" she stood up, but sulked and fell back on the couch

"But what if he doesn't like me? I don't wanna ruin our friendship"

"Mikan I was always right, right?" she nodded "Then go for it. Trust me" She nodded again but with more determination

"Yosh Yaruzee" she dashed and looked for him. She found him at the Sakura Tree as usual, reading a manga

"Natsume" she stood in front of his eyes panting

"Little girl! did Hotaru experiment one of her inventions on you?" he asked

"No! she didn't, she...Hey is that the new chapter of Naruto?" her eyes shone in excitement

"Yup I just bought it, when I'm done with it I'll let you read it"

"Natsume you're the best!" she hugged him, then she remembered " CHIGAU that's not what I came here to talk with you about"

He put his manga on his lap and urged her to continue "Ok you see...Ano...Hotaru knew about my feelings for Ruka"

He racked his messy hair "As expected from my psycho cousin. So what did she do?"

"Nothing, we just talked. And she made me open my eyes on a fact that I was very oblivious to, or more I was blind and couldn't see it for a whole good long six years" she scratched her head

"Ok, but still I don't see your point Tangerine"

"I realized that Ruka wasn't the one I liked." she paused and blushed a little

"Natsume I like you" he was shocked '_Did she just ?'_ he smirked as a plan formed in his head_ 'I loved her for six years and she just came to sort out her thoughts now. Well my little girl it's payback time, this would be fun'_

"Aw I like you too little girl. We're friends right?" he smiled

"D-dem-mo, that's not it I mean..." she suddenly found the ground interesting

"You mean what?" he asked the mischievous smirk still dancing on his lips

"I mean that I don't like you that way, I meant the other way 'the really really like-like' way?" she was confused, her head hurts "Mou wakaran"

"Still don't understand you" he sing-songed

"Fine, I L...Lo..."

"Lo? what ?" oh he was having major fun

"I love you Natsume" she blurted out and covered her mouth

Natsume smiled, he yanked her towards him and held her in a tight embrace

"Nastume?" she whispered

"Finally. Finally you said it" he kissed the top of her head and ran his fingers through it, inhaling her strawberry smell

"So that means you ...?" she asked

"Yes me too" he whispered in her ear. His breath tickled her

"Yokata" she burried her face in his chest. He chuckeled at her cuteness

"Aishiteru Mikan"

* * *

Mikan spend the night in Nastume's room and their friends -minus Hotaru- were spying on them, their ears glued to the door. Hotaru told them about the new couple and they were so happy "Finally, they're together" they said

"Hehe it's my win Natsume" they heard Mikan's voice.

"What are they doing ?" Koko asked, the others shushed him, "Shut up and listen" Sumire hissed

"Like I'll let you Ichigo, here I go"

"Noooo. Fine you wanna do it in the rough way, your wish is granted" they heard some shuffling from behind the door

"No, no. Mikan stop it, you are killing me" the eavesdropper blushed as one though came to their mind

"Wow never knew they were moving this fast" Yuu said, as he blushed tomato red

"Yeah and to think that Mikan was dense " Sumire said, as she smirked

"You guys what are you doing ?" came the stoic voice of Hoatru Imai

"Mikan and Natsume, they are..." Ruka began but he was cut off

"Ouch, ittayoo Natsume"

"Hn. You started it so you deserved your punishment" he scoffed

"But you covered my eyes I couldn't see anything"

"Masaka, don't tell me!" Hotaru began and her eyes flashed in anger. She took her Baka Gun and fired, the door banged in the process

"Ok you preverted jerk stay away from my friend" she snarled but stopped and gasped a the sight that greeted her

"Hotaru what are...?" Ruka and the rest followed her, and they were shocked too

"Don't tell me..." (Sumire)

"You were..." (Yuu)

"All this time..." (Koko)

"Playing video games ?" (Nonoko)

"Hotaru, minna" Mikan smiled while Natsume glared at them

"You! what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"No! what are you two doing exactly?" Ruka asked

"Video game WWE SmackDown, I just bought it" Mikan showed them the cover "Natsume was cheating coz I kicked his ass in it"

He smacked her head "No you didn't. It's coz you took the tutoriel so you knew the combos and all, I didn't"

"Itteyo Natsume, so what? it didn't give you the right to cover my eyes"

"So all this time it was just a video game? that's all ? no more no less?" Sumire asked

"UM ... why what's wrong?" she asked innocently. Natsume's eyes flashed in devilment as he understood what they were talking about

"Ok people show is over. Go back to your rooms, hope on bed and sleep well" Natsume shouted as he kicked them out

"And, about 'that' we still have a long way ahead of us you pervs. But thanks for reminding me, I might try it soon" he gave them the peace sign and closed his door harshly

"Up for another round little girl?" he smirked

"Of course bring it on Idiot" she winked

* * *

**Ok I sooo enjoyed writing the last part, I love misunderstandings like this one here ^^ hope you like it. The idea is inspired from the Cassie_Is It You, nice song *nodding me head* Review, add this story 2 ur favs I'll be waiitng *wink* oh I'm still working on The Heart Breaker as for Drak Secret I duno I don't feel like it :D Jaa naaa~~**


End file.
